¿Piña?
by darkish hood
Summary: Era un día caluroso en Sunagakure, y Gaara encuentra muy refrescante una piña bastante peculiar. ShikaGaa.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece ¬¬.

**Advertencias:** Humor/Horror… Crack.

EDIT: Cambié algunas incoherencias que habían rondado por el fic, y agregué algo al final, bueno, sólo eso 8D.

* * *

**¿Piña?**

El sol de Suna se presentaba particularmente destellante ésa mañana, hacía un calor horrible, más de lo habitual, en aquél país poblado de arena. Los aldeanos salían de sus casas con ropas escasas y abanicos enormes para mantenerse un poco aislados del calor, aunque no conseguían mucho, la verdad.

Unos de los tantos sufridos de la repentina y nada deseada onda de calor eran el Kazekage y su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

—¡Por las armas del primer ninja! ¡Qué calor! — gritaba Kankuro, abanicándose con su mano derecha, desplomado en un sillón a lado del aire acondicionado.

Gaara no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con cierto recelo. Ambos estaban con una remera blanca y los pantalones más cortos que tenían, cualquiera diría que partirían a la playa si los viesen así, más sin embargo era por necesidad que se encontraban casi desnudos. El calor los estaba matando y el aire acondicionado estaba ya en el grado más bajo… pero ni así se enfriaban.

—¿Qué le pasa a Temari que no llega? ¡Comprar hielo no es tan difícil! — Sin duda, el mayor estaba desesperado.

Gaara sin embargo estaba un poco más a gusto que él, a pesar de vestir una ropa tan inapropiada para un Kazekage. A Gaara no le importaba mucho si su hermana llegaba con el hielo o no, pues dudaba de su pronto regreso ya que andaba con el chico ése de Konoha, Shikamaru. Bueno, con tal de que el aire acondicionado no se dañara…

Prendió el televisor y lo colocó en el canal del clima, justo entonces escucharon la música del noticiero.

"—Y cómo pueden ver en la gráfica, Sunagakure está siendo acechada por una burbuja de calor que no se irá si no hasta dentro de un mes. Estamos alrededor de cuarenta y dos grados centígrados. Los aldeanos están colapsando las sucursales dónde se compra hielo y la mayoría de los camiones de helado han sido asaltados por una horda de ladro… ejem… compradores furiosos."

Justo en ése momento, pasaron imágenes de aldeanos de Suna irrumpiendo en una pequeña tienda de hielo.

—Temari no llegará nunca… — sollozó Kankuro. Luego chilló llorando: —¡Hieeeeeeelo!

Gaara no quiso decir nada, su hermano estaba rebasando el límite de la vergüenza con aquél acto. Claro que, si Gaara no fuese Gaara, también estaría llorando por el hielo.

Justo en ése momento, la puerta se abrió y cerró, de ahí apareció Temari, quién lanzó una carrerita hasta sus hermanos y les tiró dos bolsas de agua, luego desapareció por las escaleras.

—¿Qué le pasaría? — se preguntaba Gaara con una ceja alzada.

Se escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo sobre una superficie, el Kazekage no tardó en deducir que tal superficie era Kankuro, y lo confirmó cuándo oyó: —Está caliente. Temari… ¡te odiooooo! — sollozó Kankuro, completamente empapado.

Gaara entonces suspiró y se fue a la cocina, para meter la cabeza en el refrigerador y no salir por mucho tiempo. Así lo hizo. Pero apenas si pasaron cinco minutos cuándo escuchó un estruendo.

—¡Vuelve aquí destructora de sueños de hielo y dame ésa piña!

—¡Ni en broma, Kankuro!

Y así empezaba otra persecución, en dónde sus dos hermanos mayores –que más bien parecía bebés- corrían por toda la aldea imitando a Tom y Jerry… sólo que con armas y técnicas ninja.

Daba gracias al cielo que el congelador tenía la facilidad de bajar la temperatura a los grados que quisiera. Pasó un tiempo y Gaara no supo cuánto, sólo sabía una cosa: ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes meter la cabeza en la nevera? ¡Era tan refrescante! Dios bendiga al que inventó tan celestial aparato.

Y luego, sintió cómo su hermana le jalaba del brazo sacándolo de su preciado aposento. Gaara se iba a quejar, pero entonces, Temari le plantó frente a él una… ¿piña?

—Cuídalo con tu vida, hermanito. — dijo, dándole de golpe la piña y yendo hasta la gran mesa dónde se encontraban todos los cubiertos y condimentos.

Temari empezó a abrir un cajón a toda velocidad y Gaara observó cómo su hermana mayor sacaba una piña falsa. Luego se dirigía hacia la salida para después decirle: — No dejes que Kankuro lo mate, es muy importante y me meteré en problemas si le pasa algo malo a Shikamaru…

—¡TEMARI! — se escuchó la voz del mediano.

—¡No te lo comas! — gritó Temari, abriendo su abanico y seguramente yendo en dirección a la puerta.

Vio cómo Kankuro corría con una marioneta llena de filosos objetos cortantes.

Miró a la fruta culpable de todo aquello. ¿Qué les pasaba a sus hermanos? ¿Tanta pelea por una piña?

Gaara entonces sintió sed. Revisó a ver si había algo de beber en la nevera, pero no encontró nada y seguramente la bolsa de agua -que antes había sido hielo- que había traído Temari ya se la habría echado encima Kankuro. ¿Qué beber entonces?

Un destello pasó por los ojos del Kazekage, y su vista se poso en la piña. Justo entonces recordó la orden de su hermana… no, más bien fue una sugerencia y ¿Desde cuándo él obedecía a Temari?

Llevó a la piña hasta la licuadora. Justo entonces, el Godaime sintió una especie de movimiento extraño por parte de la fruta, decidió ignorarlo creyendo que eran efectos del calor.

Lo que no sabía el Kazekage, era que ésa piña no era una piña cualquiera, si no que era Shikamaru en persona. La razón de cómo se convirtió en piña, es bastante simple de explicar: Luego de que fuesen asignados a una misión en Suna, Temari había estado practicando un Jutsu poderoso utilizando su ayuda, e Ino y Chouji estaban discutiendo por un trozo de carne que se había comido el gordo… algo salió mal y Shikamaru terminó convertido en piña.

El problema que se le presentaba a Shikamaru, ahora era ¿cómo escapar de un sediento Kazekage y de una licuadora si no tenía ni brazos ni pies ni boca? Esperaba que su intelecto llegara pronto, porque las aspas estaban muy cerca de su parte inferior. Lo malo de tener cerebro de piña…

* * *

**N/A:** dejaré que su mente dibuje el epílogo de ésta historia, para quién haya leído. Espero que sus ojos sigan en su lugar :D.


End file.
